Forum:2013-14 Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone season/South-West Indian Ocean Archive 1
92S.INVEST Invest 92S BWEEP beep beep BWEEP! (Yes, that's a police sound) We have a highly organized invest Southwestern Indian Ocean. Expect a renumber very soon. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 01:53, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : What the heck!? A storm this early? Well I don't think this will become Amara, it's a little too early in the season to see named storms. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 02:15, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : Steven,storms can form anytime of year,even if climatologically its not favorable.Allanjeffs 04:33, August 31, 2013 (UTC) 01.NONAME Invest 95S Now this is looking better than 96P. Image I think this could develop quite shortly, actually. Fred22 (talk) 22:02, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Now well into the SWIO, I think this could become the first storm of the season. Ryan1000 13:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Disturbance 1 Now a TDi and is expected to become a TD but I think there could be a small chance of it becoming a MTS Kiewii! 15:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) : I think we will see Amara from this, although it will probably be weak. I think we need to start paying more attention to the SHem, since their season is about to officially begin soon. BTW, I changed the format of this page to look like last year, with the invests now sorted into their basins. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 01:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I hope this disturbance becomes a moderate tropical storm. AndrewTalk To Me 02:40, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression 1 At 30 knots (35 mph, 55 km/h) (10-minute sustained winds)/1001 mbar (hPa; 29.56 inHg), the depression has strengthened. AndrewTalk To Me 11:45, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone 01S The JTWC has now labeled this depression Tropical Cyclone 01S. RSMC La Réunion has lowered the system's pressure to 1000 mbar (hPa). AndrewTalk To Me 12:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) : This could become a moderate TS, named Amara, but it'll die before it reaches Madagascar. Ryan1000 00:29, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Remnants of 01S Dead. Unfortunately it didn't become Amara. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 00:15, October 30, 2013 (UTC) 97S.INVEST 97S.INVEST Another new invest is here. The SWIO is waking up... AndrewTalk To Me 12:01, November 8, 2013 (UTC) It has a low chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next 24 hours per the JTWC. AndrewTalk To Me 11:57, November 11, 2013 (UTC) 02R.AMARA Tropical Depression 02 We have a new tropical depression in the SWIO; its current intensity is at 30 knots (35 mph, 55 km/h) (10-minute sustained winds)/999 mbar (hPa) per RSMC La Reunion. The JTWC has issued a TCFA on the system as well. AndrewTalk To Me 17:10, December 15, 2013 (UTC) : Might become Amara, but I don't expect it to do much. Ryan1000 01:43, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :: I also think we will see Amara from this, but I think that it will only be weak. The Southern Hemisphere has been kinda inactive for this time of year, don't you think? Well, with this system and the below invest, looks like we are getting some more activity in the south-west Indian, while the SPac and the Australian region remain quiet. —'[[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] Talk • ' 05:49, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Moderate Tropical Storm Amara Hello, anyone here? We now have Amara, guys! The JTWC takes it up to 60 kts.—'[[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] Talk • ' 00:48, December 17, 2013 (UTC) : It's a moderate tropical storm on the SWIO scale. MFR sees this intensifying a bit more than the JTWC, possibly up to category 2 or 3 status, but remaining out to sea while doing so. Ryan1000 13:53, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Amara Category 1, forecast to be a cat 3. Ryan1000 16:56, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Now up to a Cat. 3, and I wasn't too far off with my initial forecast. Just my timing was off... Supportstorm (talk) 21:34, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I didn't expect Amara to get this strong. JTWC now takes it up to 130 kts. —'[[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] Talk • ' 02:27, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Intense Tropical Cyclone Amara Great, the format deleted my post from before. Anyways, it's an ITC now. This should be about where it peaks. Ryan1000 21:42, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Amara is at 105 knots (120 mph) (1-minute sustained) per the JTWC and its pressure is at 960 mbar (hPa) per RSMC La Reunion. I never a expected a major from Amara whatsoever. AndrewTalk To Me 23:28, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Now Amara is at 115 knots (130 mph) (1-minute sustained) per the JTWC gusting to 140 knots (160 mph). RSMC La Reunion has Amara's pressure at 940 mbar (hPa; 27.76 inHg). As I said below in Bruce's section, the sexiest couple worldwide since Igor and Julia of the 2010 AHS are doing their great show west of Australia. AndrewTalk To Me 22:08, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not bad. I'm impressed Amara managed to become this strong. And the best part is, it and Bruce are doing nothing but spinning fish, so we can root for them to get as strong as we want! I'd really like to see Bruce become a cat 5, but it'll probably peak where it's at now. Ryan1000 01:46, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm also impressed Amara got this strong, but what's even more impressive is that we have 2 active intense tropical cyclones doing a great entertainment show west of Australia! This is like the first time I've ever seen two C4+ cyclones active in this basin. Since these storms are just fishspinners and not threatening land at all, we can root for both of these storms to become as strong as we want! I'm rooting for Amara to become a Very Intense Cyclone, and for Bruce to become a Category 5, even though these storms might be about done strengthening for now. BTW, I also have a new signature to celebrate the holidays. Cool, isn't it? ;) —'[[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] Happy ' 00:32, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::As Bruce becomes the first SWIO Category 5 by JTWC standards since Edzani of January 2010, Amara begins to power down. 90 kts (10-min)/958 mbar per RSMC Réunion, 120 kts (1-min) per JTWC. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 03:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Moderate Tropical Storm Amara (2nd time) Still a 90-kt (1-min) Category 2 by JTWC standards, but all the way down to 45 kts (10-min)/989 mbar per RSMC Réunion. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:08, December 22, 2013 (UTC) : Geez, this really weakened fast! It should be dead by tomorrow or Christmas Eve, but tomorrow should be more likely if it continues weakening at current pace. —'[[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] Happy ' 21:53, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, JTWC has it down to 60 kts (1-min) now. Hardly even looks tropical anymore. If Amara survives until Christmas Eve, I'll be shocked. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 22:24, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Amara's pressure is down to 992 mbar (hPa) per RSMC La Reunion. It also appears Amara and Bruce are undergoing a Fujiwhara interaction. AndrewTalk To Me 04:01, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Amara Thanks for the entertainment! --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 16:36, December 24, 2013 (UTC) 94S.INVEST 94S.INVEST A new invest is on the JTWC website. The agency gives the system a low chance of becoming a tropical cyclone in the next 24 hours. AndrewTalk To Me 17:10, December 15, 2013 (UTC) : If the above invest becomes Amara, maybe this could become Bejisa. Who knows...'' —'[[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] Talk • ' 05:49, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Wait...isn't this the invest that eventually became Bruce? —'[[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] Talk • ' 02:29, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, it was. AndrewTalk To Me 04:01, December 23, 2013 (UTC) 03R.BEJISA Tropical Depression 03 3rd depression of the SWIO. Forecast to become a category 1 cyclone while passing just offshore of Madagascar. If it's named, it will be Bejisa. 'Ryan1000' 15:36, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Moderate Tropical Storm Bejisa ''Bejisa has been named by RSMC La Reunion. The agency estimates its peak to be at 45 knots (50 mph, 85 km/h) (10-minute sustained winds)/996 mbar (hPa; 29.41 inHg). Per the JTWC, Bejisa is at 40 knots (45 mph) (1-minute sustained winds) gusting to 50 knots (60 mph). RSMC La Reunion predicts an intense tropical cyclone from the storm as it moves towards Reunion, and the JTWC forecasts a peak of 75 knots (85 mph) (1-minute sustained winds) gusting to 90 knots (105 mph). AndrewTalk To Me 02:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) : Bejisa is predicted to gradually strengthen and head towards Reunion according to the JTWC. They also take it up to 90 knots, but I have a feeling that it could get a little stronger than that. I've always thought that the name Bejisa ''would be used for a strong storm this year, and it looks like I could be right! :) —'[[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] Happy ' 20:25, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: I think it's developing a pinhole eye...not good, this one could intensify quite rapidly over the next few days. Hopefully it weakens before hitting Reunion. 'Ryan1000' 08:03, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Intense Tropical Cyclone Bejisa Now an intense TC by MFR, 120 mph and 953 mbars. Forecast to hit Reunion at that intensity in two days. 'Ryan1000' 16:21, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :90 knots (105 mph, 165 km/h) (10-minute sustained winds) per RSMC La Reunion with gusts of 130 knots (150 mph) per the JTWC. What a powerful start to the season! Three ITCs before January? This must be a new record! And the JTWC expects a peak of 115 knots (130 mph) (1-minute sustained winds)/140 knot (160 mph) gusts! AndrewTalk To Me 16:36, December 31, 2013 (UTC) It looks like Bejisa's small circulation is exploiting it's biggest weakness; it's very easily disrupted by shear. Now it weakened down to a cat 2 with 110 mph and 970 mbars, forecast to hit Reunion as a 100 mph storm now. 'Ryan1000' 21:53, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :Bejisa is now at 90 kts, and the JTWC takes it back up to 105 kts before crashing the storm into Reunion as a 95 knot storm. They need to prepare for this thing, since it could cause quite a bit of impacts. I hope it won't be too bad for them though. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven']][[Message Wall:Steven09876 #top|'09876']] 20:23, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Looks like I spoke too soon, Bejisa re-intensified to a cat 3 today, but the worst of the storm is now forecast to miss Reunion to the southwest. Hopefully that's the case tomorrow. 'Ryan1000' 00:50, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Bejisa (2nd time) Bejisa has weakened quite a bit. It is at 90 knots (105 mph) (1-minute sustained winds)/110 knot (125 mph) gusts per the JTWC and has a pressure of 971 mbar (hPa) per RSMC La Reunion, which has downgraded it to tropical cyclone intensity. Both agencies swerve Bejisa southwestwards beyond southern Madagascar and gradually weaken it to oblivion to 120 hours. AndrewTalk To Me 01:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) : Passing away from Reunion now, it should die soon. Lots of residents on the island were left without power, but at least they avoided the worst of the cyclone. 'Ryan1000' 17:03, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :: It's now down to 60 kts (70 mph) and should be dead by Sunday. Although it caused a whole lot of power outages, luckily the worst of Bejisa missed them!! Steven09876 05:09, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Bejisa (2nd time) Bejisa is down to a severe tropical storm per RSMC La Reunion with a pressure of 981 mbar (hPa). Per the JTWC, Bejisa is at 45 knots (50 mph) (1-minute sustained winds) with gusts of 55 knots (65 mph). Both RSMC La Reunion and the JTWC expect the cyclone's tropical demise in 24 hours. Also, impactwise, a direct fatality has been reported in Reunion from Bejisa. AndrewTalk To Me 00:45, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Bejisa Bejisa has perished per both the JTWC and RSMC La Reunion. With a pressure of 988 mbar (hPa), the cyclone's remnants are expected to stick around for a few more days. AndrewTalk To Me 22:02, January 5, 2014 (UTC) 04R.COLIN Moderate Tropical Storm Colin '''ATTENTION! '''We have a new storm in the SWIO! It's 45 kts right now and predicted to reach 80 kts according to JTWC, and it is not expected to threaten land. While it's predicted to reach 80 knots, since its not expected to harm land in any way, I root for this system to go pass the 100 knot mark! Steven09876 01:13, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Intense Tropical Cyclone Colin 24 hours later, it's an absolute beast of a storm. 95 kt (10-min)/955 mbar per RSMC Réunion, and 115 kt (1-min) per JTWC. It strengthened 50 kts (1-min) over the course of a 12-hour period between 0600 and 1800 UTC yesterday. It just went off like a nuclear warhead. Keep it up, Colin! --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 01:23, January 12, 2014 (UTC) : Woah, this one sprang up pretty fast, already a strong cat 4. Well, at least it's heading out to sea. Hopefully it becomes a cat 5 like Bruce did. :) 'Ryan1000' 05:01, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Colin (2nd time) ...and Colin has weakened all the way down to 60 knots (70 mph) according to JTWC. That was surprising. Oh well, I guess its not going to become a category 5, but it's still an awesome storm for strengthening to become an intense tropical cyclone without posing any threats, danger, or panic to land! Steven09876 01:52, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Colin Looks like this is it. 'Ryan1000' 16:30, January 14, 2014 (UTC) 05R.DELIWE Moderate Tropical Storm Deliwe A new one in the SWIO, this one is forecast to head southwest through the Mozambique Channel then northwest and make landfall in Mozambique. That's not looking good, especially since Mozambique isn't one of the best prepared countries out there. 'Ryan1000' 21:55, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Remnants of Deliwe It's dead. Thanks for entertaining the SWIO and giving me something to look at for a couple days! Steven09876 19:29, January 18, 2014 (UTC) : After some time of thinking, I've reconsidered my decision to Isaac back in the 2011-12 season to merge the SHem forums. Starting with next year, the forums will be split into their 3 individual basins. 'Ryan1000' 20:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) 09S.NONAME 91S.INVEST North of Madagascar, we have a new invest in the SWIO! The JTWC gives this a low chance of becoming a tropical cyclone. Will this become Edilson? Maybe. Steven09876 20:41, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Currently in a favorable environment, the JTWC gives Invest 91S a ''medium chance of becoming a tropical cyclone in the next 24 hours. Sea surface temperatures are conductive for further development. AndrewTalk To Me 13:52, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::A TCFA has been issued for Invest 91S. However, I doubt it will get very strong, because it is nearing Mozambique. AndrewTalk To Me 22:22, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Disturbance 09 Per RSMC La Reunion, our season's ninth tropical disturbance is here! It currently has winds of 25 knots (30 mph, 45 km/h) (10-minute sustained) and a pressure of 1003 mbar (hPa; 29.62 inHg) per the agency. Due to the cyclone's proximity to Mozambique, it is not expected to go beyond tropical disturbance intensity on RSMC La Reunion's scale. AndrewTalk To Me 01:35, January 29, 2014 (UTC) : Aww man. :( Maybe Edilson will come later I guess? Steven09876 02:32, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Remnants of Tropical Disturbance 09 MFR has called of Tropical Disturbance 09 as it nears Mozambique. AndrewTalk To Me 12:08, January 30, 2014 (UTC)